The present invention relates to an airbag module, in particular for a front passenger of a vehicle.
Airbags, in particular front passenger airbags are well known in the art. The conventional front passenger airbags have the disadvantage that they are only adjusted to a single average size of a front passenger. That is, the airbags are particularly not optimally designed for front passengers who are smaller than the average sized front passenger. In conclusion, certain of such front passenger airbags may have a non optimal efficiency in the event of an impact for passengers that are smaller than an average sized passenger.